Fan Fiction
by ReturntoZero1
Summary: Glitch wants to see what Mo is writing. Bodie wants to shower his favorite dancer with affection. Mo just wants to write his god-damn fan fiction.  Warnings: Yaoi and Glitch is underage!


Title: Fan Fiction

Warnings: Ummm, Glitch is underage and yaoi?

Mo was hunched over in his room, practically face deep in the desk and continued to chuckle to himself softly.

Glitch entered said room, going to his side and trying to ignore the giggling coming from his leader. His emerald eyes kept locking onto the source of the noise, becoming more and more curious to Mo;s strange behavior. Quickly sticking his juice-box with the attached straw, and taking a loud sip from the small rectangle. Mo quickly looked up, finding his favorite b-boy trying to look over his shoulder while sucking the straw, and the teen grabbed his stuff and fled to the living room. Glitch followed quietly, meeting the other boy on the couch and trying to repeat his last stunt. Mo was about to open it again, "What chu writin?" He nearly screamed, Glitch should really stop doing that.

"Nothin."came his quick soft answer.

The boy stared with blank green eyes, calling him out on his bullshit, "Doesn' look like nuthin." Quickly pulling his orange hoodie over the brunette's head, he made a dash back to the room, slamming the door shut, right on Bodie's hand-

"DUUUUDE! What the shit man-"

Mo apologized and let go of his grip on the door, only to have Glitch push it open with his foot and walk in. Bodie instantly recovered at the sight of the young dancer, hugging him and cooing at the boy. "Ewwww Bodie, aw naw man **seriously**! Dun hug me when ya naked!" Bodie just laughed it off, "But I thought you liked me naked...besides I'm not naked, I have a towel 'round my waist!" With a bright smile and a stolen kiss, Bodie ran to the bathroom laughing, "Bodie! Stop doing that!" Glitch was cherry red, the poor kid never saw Bodie's attacks coming despite all his obvious cooing and fawning. Mo was thoroughly amused, almost dying when he heard a faint, "You know you love it!" coming from the bathroom. Glitch grumbled something about Bo being pedo-bear, and finally turned slowly to Mo.

Mo paled when he realized how close Glitch was.

In a blink of an eye Glitch leaped, tackling Mo and successfully stealing his oh-so-secret book. Glitch was able to escape and avoid Mo long enough to read some of the pages-

_He pushed into his lover's tight body, nearly cumming from the sheer heat. The blonde gasped at the intrusion, tears making his light green eyes glassy with love. "Uuunn...Ah!" His dark-skinned lover chuckled softly, kissing the younger boy's eyelids and receiving a sigh full of happiness, "Sorry Patroklos, I know it hurts but it will get better...I promise." Zwei continued showering kissed all over his blonde lover, tracing lazy hearts on his hips as he leaned over for a kiss. Their lips met and Patroklos could feel the larger man pushing even further in and he mumbled onto his lips, "Wha...you're not done? You have-agh!" He quickly shut his eyes, his body began to reject his lover despite how much he wanted to please Zwei. The man stopped, cooing soft words into wavy blonde hair, his hands sliding up into short golden locks. With a long sigh the blonde began to relax, tears spilling over as he adjusted to his lover's size._

Glitch was beginning to feel hot in the cupboard he hid in, it's cramped space didn't help at all with his condition. Swirling deep in his belly he sighed, it was beautiful and somewhat arousing, but what had truly made Glitch blush was how romantic this Zwei guy was being. His eyes flitted back to his spot on the page, wanting to know more-

"_Aaahh!" Patroklos cried out as his lover began to move slowly, the movements completely foreign and electrifying. Zwei was panting hard, his white bangs sticking to his forehead, he had to take Patroklos into account, he couldn't just pound into his hot body. "Relax...a bit more love." Zwei was going to die from the heat if his blonde cutie didn't stop clenching around him. He bit his lip and tried as best he could, green eyes fluttering open and looking for silver pools. Dragging his large dark hand down flawless white skin he wrapped his fingers around a neglected member. He gave a small squeeze and felt the boy harden under his touch._

"_Ha ha ha...you like that?"And white hands tangled into black hair fisting and pulling at his scalp, but brushed away white bangs with a graceful flick. "Unnngh, yes so..." Zwei thrust back in, smoothly rolling his hips and grinding them against his pale lover, loving how their bodies fit perfectly and yet contrasted so much, "Ngh, ah ha!" Zwei let all his moans spill from his lips, each one filled with desire and desperation, loving this beautiful boy under him with his entire beating heart. Soon the writhing boy beneath him became anxious, wanting to feel more of Zwei, heart speeding up as Zwei plunged deep inside him._

"_Patroklos..."Silver eyes darkened as he watched his love pant with need, wanting to give him the best orgasm in the world. His pace quickened, trying to have control as he pounded into the younger fighter._

"_Unn! Ah! Ah! Zweeiii..." Patroklos left his mouth slightly open, he was loosing his mind with every passing minute, that flame resting in his groin flaring up and threatening to consume him entirely. _

Glitch began to understand that heat, it was pulsing inside him and he felt his erection begin to bloom, pushing up against his trousers, feeling uncomfortable from the restraining shorts.

_Zwei heard how lovely his name sounded from rosy pink lips, the word dripping in the sweetest honey, his cock throbbed at how lusty the innocent blonde was looking. Soon he began to lick and suck pale skin, nibbling softly at the collarbone eliciting a sigh from his love. His hand left the hard erection and instead played with cute pink nipples, twisting them between his fingertips as he kissed his ribs. "Zwei more!" the blonde cried out, wrapping his long white legs around his waist. Zwei felt something snap inside him, his self-restraint fading as he continued devouring the blonde beauty. Patroklos began to move his hips towards his lover, trying to create more friction, and the heat was so delicious, he never wanted to get back from this haze._

The brunette felt himself harden, his hands trembling as he shyly stuck a hand down his denim shorts. His fingertips brushed against his erection, and he felt completely nervous and shy. Soon he closed his hand around his cock, moving experimentally and felt the heat swirl faster in his stomach. A blush bloomed on his cheeks, and he bit his lip to stay quiet. Again he immersed himself in the book, trying to quell his own heat-

_Zwei felt his lycanthrope instincts kick in, and soon he was marking his gorgeous mate, biting his neck and wrists until they were bright red against milky white skin. "Ah! There, more Zwei, right there!" The man held a feral grin as he slammed into his love, constantly grazing against his sweet spot. Patroklos threw his head back, shamelessly moaning at every thrust. "Harder! Harder Zwei!" He could not deny the blonde's request and was glad to continue his rough sex. He rocked hard against the young man, pulling almost all the way before slamming back into the tight heat. The blonde was in heaven, rambling on about how hot Zwei was and how he wanted it harder, wanted the man to break him. Zwei was ready to explode with ecstasy, his heart soaring as he was complying with every command. _

Glitch was having trouble being quiet, and he had never felt such a wonderful feeling in his body, he was smiling strangely, his emerald eyes dim and nebulous with lust. His continued to touch himself, trying to find what he liked best. He could feel his heart hammering loudly as he continued, his thoughts imagining lustful blue eyes.

"_I...ah! Zwei I love you! I love you..."Patroklos hit his climax, spilled is hot white seed all over Zwei's abdomen, teal eyes rolling back and mouth open and sighing with sheer euphoria. Zwei felt Patroklos tighten around him, squeezing him and completely owning the tall dark man. He chuckled, he had just fucked the boy silly, his expression completely lost in bliss, and he gave the boy a sloppy kiss, "I love you too."_

_Zwei climaxed inside the blonde, shooting rope after rope of hot cum into the blonde's ass. He felt the heat begin to die out, a wave of pure ecstasy washing over him, rushing back and forth inside him until he could breathe again. He held his precious lover, admiring how lovely the blonde looked, he was almost angelic. He nuzzled his sweet love, kissing his eyelids softly as he watched his blonde angel sleep..._

Glitch felt his pace increasing rapidly, and soon he shook, unable to move as he floated to his climax, the heat slowly leaving his body. He felt sticky and found his hand covered in white semen, and he freaked out, he had to clean up. Pushing out of the cabinet at that moment was the worst, Mo was passing by and noticed where the prodigy had been hiding. He quickly ran over, a slight blush tinting his face as he tried to get the boy out.

"Glitch! Get back 'ere." Mo shouted, the kid zoomed by and left the prankster to chase after him. Glitch had tucked the book in his scarf and tried to get the bathroom door open. Finally it gave way, and Glitch pushed Bodie back in, trapping him inside while trying to keep Mo out. He turned around with his sticky hand and found Bodie, staring at the white liquid. "Ummm...I can explain." Bodie flushed and turned away, "Naw man, I know, just clean your hand dude." The boy frowned, trying to get himself clean with Bodie still present. The brunette was blocking the doorway, and the bathroom was cramped so Bodie just stared at the walls and counted the tiles before peeking at his favorite little dancer.

Glitch had gotten all the cum off his hands and turned to he blonde and simply stared at him.

Bodie felt incredibly uncomfortable and became unusually skittish, "So, can I leave now?" Glitch didn't know why he felt the need to ask Bodie about he felt, since the lifeguard was always flirting with him.

"Do you love me?"emerald eyes searched beautiful blue pools.

Bodie jumped, his face becoming ten times redder, "Uh, well, um...okay, uh." Glitch giggled at the blonde's reaction but said nothing. Soon Bodie faced the boy, rubbing and twiddling his hands nervously, "Well I, um...uh, you see, ugh! Yes, I do have feelings for you." The lifeguard quickly shielded his head and screwed his eyes shut as he braced for his death.

Glitch smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Bodie opened one eye, wondering why he wasn't dead yet. "So...what now?" Glitch laughed, and Bodie smiled at the melodic sound, "You're my boyfriend now." Bodie felt his heart flutter in his chest and all kinds of happiness explode inside him. They walked out together only for Mo to attack the unsuspecting couple. Mo had anticipated Glitch leaving first but instead found Bodie on the floor completely knocked out.

Glitch smiled as he fished the book from his scarf, "Here ya go, did ya write dis?" Mo nodded but still felt the blush rise to his cheeks. A warm smile settled on the boy's face, "It's really good, and I expect you to write more for me."

Mo paled and was left standing as Glitch decided to sleep on his unconscious boyfriend.

_**A/N: Hello! I hope you all enjoyed this story, and it's a request from dA but I'll just leave it here too...**_

_**Also the characters from Mo's fanfiction are from the upcoming game Soul Calibur V! I love Zwei but I heard a few jokes about him being gay so...it makes me happy. But seriously look them up, they are some hot tamales! :D XD**_

_**Comments are love...**_


End file.
